


Whis's Favorite Food

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Gay, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The angel Whis is an appreciator of the finer things in life, particularly good food. During a vacation from his responsibilities as an attendant, he discovers a new favorite treat: cocks.





	Whis's Favorite Food

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Whis said to his feline companion. 

"Yes, I'll be fine," Beerus replied, waving his hand dismissively. "You've been by my side for thousands of years, I think you've earned yourself a break."

"Well, as much as I enjoy your company, a bit of a vacation would be nice..."

"Don't worry," said Bulma Briefs. "I'll keep a close eye on him. If he does anything wrong, I'll contact you right away." Whis nodded. "Lord Beerus, please try to avoid destroying the planet while I'm gone."

"You have nothing to worry about," Beerus said. "Now, Bulma, you said one of the Saiyans wanted to train with me, right...?" Bulma and Beerus walked off towards the Capsule Corporation, leaving Whis with 24 hours of free time, to use however he wanted. 

"Hmm, now, what to do," Whis said, tapping his chin. He had an entire universe to play around in, but he decided to stick with Earth, as he wanted to remain close, in case Beerus's temper got out of hand. Being an Angel, he never had a chance to truly experience mortal civilization before. At least, not without a homicidal deity by his side, threatening everyone and making their godly nature known to everyone within earshot. He had gotten a taste of such a thing briefly, on Bulma's cruise ship, and he was interested in trying again. 

He decided he would spent the rest of the day as a mortal would, without the expectations and responsibilities that were usually placed upon him. Despite his appearance, he would have little difficulty blending in with the Eartlings. Sure, his outfit may have been unusual, his white hair may have been in an eye-catching style, sticking up almost a foot in the air, and his skin may have been blue, but among humans he wasn't that conspicuous. There were plenty of anthropomorphic animals mixed in with the human population, and most were at least somewhat aware of the existence of extraterrestrial life. He could probably go out into the city without attracting too much attention to himself. He would need to refrain from using his angelic abilities, however. He left his staff at the Capsule Corporation. If he needed it, he could summon it in an instant.

Whis warped himself in a column of blue light to the outskirts of a nearby city, a cosmopolitan place with an interesting mix of food, activities and people. He immediately inserted himself into the nearest crowd, as not to draw attention. He couldn't help but wonder if these humans were even slightly aware that a being of unfathomable power was walking beside them.

Whis looked from side to side, making a mental checklist of the restaurants he passed. The options were overwhelming, so many delicious establishments, he would have a hard time deciding between them all. All the time he was spending trying to make a decision was time he could be using to relax, so he forced himself to choose. A sushi place was what was closest to him at the time, so that's where he went. 

He walked in the front door, and sat himself down at the counter. Without a crowd to conceal him, Whis's unusual attention drew the gaze of nearly everyone in the establishment, leaving them to wonder what the deal was with the blue-skinned, white-haired fellow who insisted on carrying a staff with him into a restaurant. 

Whis picked up the menu, looking at it for a few seconds, while the man at the counter looked at him for several more. How much hair gel would someone have to use it get it to stay like that?

"I'll have the spider roll, please!" Whis said, after brief deliberation. He made his order quickly, not wanting to get stuck in a cycle of indecision again. The man wanted to be polite, but he simply couldn't hold his tongue. He had to know what this stranger's deal was. 

"...are you new here?" was the nicest way he could think to phrase it. 

The tray of sushi was presented in front of Whis. He popped one into his mouth with his chopsticks, letting out a moan that was fairly inappropriate for such a public setting.

After chewing and swallowing, Whis answered. 

"Mhm!"

"Well, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?"

"Curiosity mostly! I want to enjoy all of the flavors and people this town has to offer!" Whis replied with a wink. 

Ah, that explains it, the man thought to himself, as Whis's appearance and flamboyant attitude began to make sense.

"You might be better off at The Boy Box downtown."

"Oh? It sounds like an interesting place."

"It sure is, especially for someone like you."

"I'll be sure to give it a look then!"

Whis finished his sushi, politely dabbing his purple lips with a napkin. Then, he did exactly as he said he would and headed downtown to the location that the man had mentioned. After a bit of walking, he did indeed discover a building with a neon side reading "The Boy Box," which cast a sky-blue light on the rather shady looking and disheveled buildings beside it. Downtown looked seedy compared to the upscale area that Whis had just been to, but what reason did the man at the sushi restaurant have to lie?

Whis could hear pounding music emanating from within. He knocked on the large, black, featureless door. He could feel the eyes of someone gazing at him through the peephole. They didn't look for long before the door swung open to allow him inside. 

Whis's senses were immediately assaulted with a combination of loud music and bright lights. At the farthest end of the large room was a bar, but most of the space was taken up by the dance floor in the center. A quick scanning of the club's occupants revealed that they were elusively male-how curious.

The crowd on the dance floor was made up of men that were overwhelmingly young and attractive. In fact, Whis struggled to find a single ugly face in the bunch. Some were so girlish as to nearly make Whis look manly by comparison, emphasizing their femininity with lipstick and dresses. Some were more masculine, with toned or muscular figures, but were still well-groomed and sharply dressed.

They seemed to assemble in pairs, sometimes trios, and sometimes more. The ones who were dancing with one another were doing so indecently, with plenty of grinding and groping going on. Some made no effort to seem like they were dancing at all, and simply fondled one another for all to see.

Whis wasn't sure what to make of all this! Between all the male on male passion and the drinks being offered at the far side of the room, it was almost as though he was in some sort of tavern of homosexuality, or perhaps an androphilic pub, or, dare he say, a taphouse of same-sex affection.

Overwhelmed by everything that was occurring, he made his way over to the bar. A slender young man with pretty green eyes was serving drinks. Between his mesh shirt and his fishnet stockings, one wondered why he bothered wearing clothing at all.

"And what would you like to drink, handsome?" he said in a voice whose silky smoothness was only matched by Whis himself.

"Well, I was really just looking for a something to eat. I've been craving some kind of meat, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean," he said with a wink. "If that's what you're after, you'll find it in the back."

Whis got up from the stool and turned towards where the bartender was pointing, but was stopped as his eyes met the gaze of the man sitting behind him. He had long, wild hair and a pair of scars on his face, one over his eye and another across his cheek. Whis could see the panic in his eyes as they widened, a crimson blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this," he said, grabbing Whis by the collar. "It's the anniversary of me and Bulma's break up, and I was feeling really desperate. I don't usually do this. This isn't me, okay! I just wanted to feel like I was wanted for once. Seriously, you can't tell any of the other fighters, they'll never let me hear the end of it."

Whis brushed his hand off and smoothed out the wrinkles he'd created on his tunic. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I don't believe we've met before."

"Uh, yeah, you're right," he said, burying his head in his hands. 

With that odd interruption dealt with, Whis made his way into the back rooms that the bartender had described. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any, only a pair of bathroom doors, both leading to the same men's room. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to enter regardless, pushing through the door and heading towards the nearest stall. Perhaps the bartender was right, and he was simply mistaken.

This place was in need of a renovation, clearly. Not only was the stall filthy and covered in obscene graffiti, but there was an enormous hole in the side of it too. Someone could easily look through it to see the person relieving themselves in the adjacent stall. How terribly indecent, the managers of this establish should've been ashamed of themselves. Whis could sense that there was someone using the stall next to him, and he felt that it was his duty to inform them of the indecent opening.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir," Whis said, knocking on the wall between them. "I should inform you that there's a hole in the stall here. You have my word that I will respect your privacy, but...oh, oh my."

Whis was cut short as something emerged from the hole that made his cheeks turn dark blue. It was a cock, no doubt about it, and a fat, uncut one too, just wide enough to fill the hole completely. Whis was stunned, so the erection was simply left there to linger in the open air of the stall. 

"Aren't you going to suck it?" the male voice on the other side of the stall said. Whis's blush intensified! Unfamiliar with human culture as he was, he wasn't aware that such an obligation existed! But if he was obliged to suck the shaft of the man in the adjacent stall, then it would be terribly rude to refuse. He might even end up giving away his inhuman origins!

So, Whis did the only sensible thing he could do in this situation. He took the throbbing phallus into his mouth and began to suck. Wet and lewd slurping sounds echoed through his own stalls, just as pleasured moans did in the stall next to him. Whis took the whole thing down his throat, an impressive feat given its considerable size, before letting it back out and then gulping it down again. All the while, he worked it over with his tongue, not leaving a single inch of the exposed shaft un-licked. Whis was normally a well-mannered eater, but he found drool dripping down his cheeks and onto the bathroom floor as though he were some uncultured, gluttonous slob. He didn't mind though, for he was too committed to his task.

"How are you this good at sucking dick?" the voice said. Whis answered, both because he couldn't speak with a mouthful of cock, and because he wasn't sure himself. He had never performed such an act before. Perhaps his experience with eating for almost an eternity had made him something of an oral expert, or perhaps it was his innate Ultra Instinct, which made his every gulp and lick perfectly timed without having to think about it.

Whis wasn't on autopilot though. He took great delight in what he was doing, savoring every inch of the cock from top to bottom. He just couldn't get enough of the musky taste, it was addictive. And the way it made the back of his throat tingle when he slurped it down as far as it could go. He kept going until the man on the other side of the hole climaxed, filling Whis's mouth with the creamy filling from this savory treat.

"Oh, how delightful!" Whis said, waiting until the man had finished spurting his load before gulping it all down, not letting a single drop go to waste. Then he withdrew his mouth from around his shaft, leaving only a thin strand of drool between them. As satisfied as Whis was with the taste and texture of this man's cum, the man was even more satisfied with Whis's performance. He left the stall feeling more satisfied than he had in ages, as Whis licked the last few bits of cum from his plump purple lips. 

"What a delightful treat. That man was right about coming here, this place is just perfect! Though, it's a shame that there isn't any more. I don't feel full just yet!"

As if on cue, a second man entered the stall across from Whis's. The first man would've come back for seconds, had the angel's skilled mouth not left him in a refractory period that he would take a while to escape. Still, he didn't want to let such eager lips go unfed, so he immediately told one of his friends about the heavenly experience that awaited him on the other side of that glory hole. 

Just as Whis finished licking the remainder of the man's sweet cock nectar from his lips, a second shaft emerged through the hole, throbbing and eager to be sucked. Whis could tell that this one belonged to someone else, due to the difference in size and skin tone.

"It looks like my complaint was premature," Whis mused. Whis took a single deep breath through his nose, and then leaned in for seconds.

Just as a Saiyan's skills in combat were always improving, so was Whis's talent for pleasing cocks. It took him a minute or two to bring the first guy to climax. The second took only a few seconds. Whis put the some of the superhuman speed that his incalculable power level gave him to use, and sucked the man's shaft from bottom to top several dozen times over in less time than it'd take an ordinary man to take a single suck.

The blowjob recipient came so fast his brain could hardly process it, but when the feeling finally did hit it was incredible. Whis was rewarded for his exceptional performance with another substantial dribbling of cum into his eager mouth, which he let linger on his tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. 

Word spread throughout the club quickly, about the stranger on the other side of that bathroom stall who could give unparalleled head. It wasn't long before there was a line around the corner of men awaiting Whis's service. Some did a better job of keeping their intentions on the down low than others, but all were there for the same reason.

They wouldn't have to beg in order to get exactly what they wanted. Whis was more than happy to give it to them, free of charge. Every cock that emerged through that gloryhole was lovingly serviced to completion. The only reward Whis needed was a mouthful of fresh cum, which luckily he received every time without fail. Liters upon liters of seed filled his stomach, until something resembling a food baby began to swell from the angel's midsection beneath his robes.

Whis hardly noticed though. He was too preoccupied with the banquet before him to notice the effect it was having on his body. Like any proper glutton, all he wanted to do was feast, consequences to his figure be damned. However, not all of the men in the club were polite enough to spurt their fluids directly down the angel's throat. Some simply let their gooey spunk splatter against Whis's pale blue face. Sometimes several of them would do it one after the other, leaving him absolutely caked in the white gunk! Luckily Whis was able to greedily lick it off of his face, meaning that their delicious seed could make it into his stomach regardless.

It wasn't long before his mouth had satisfied just about every interested person in the club. Fortunately, by time he ran out of fresh strangers to suck, the ones who he had blown initially had begun to exit their refractory periods, and were back and ready to give Whis seconds. The angel was more than happy to double dip, so long as their cocks were still stiff and could still spurt their lovely loads into his mouth.

The effects of all that swallowed cum were becoming more and more noticeable, as an increasing amount of spooge settled in Whis's stomach. He had begun to look truly pregnant, which was appropriate, because he was quite full of life at this point. The way his body moved as he bobbed his head back and forth caused the contents of his stomach to slosh around noisily as his heaving cumgut shifted from side to side.

Word of Whis's oral prowess had spread beyond the bar, and now people were flocking from the outside simply to have themselves treated to the attendant's attentive lips.

"It seems like I may have overindulged," Whis said, resting a hand against his gut which sank into the squishy flesh, producing a sound like someone stomping on a sponge. "Mmm, it's a good thing I still have plenty of room."

With a brief cum-flavored belch, Whis returned to the task at hand, leaning forwards for the next cock that was presented for him. His hand remained pressed to his cumgut, so he could keep track of the way it ballooned as he went. 

And balloon it did. Most individual loads weren't big enough to make a noticeable difference to the swell of Whis's stomach. However, with how many there were, and how quickly Whis was able to take care of them, his belly still expanded at a remarkable rate. He looked as though he were smuggling an overinflated beach ball beneath his robe. The bulge of his navel could even be seen through the fabric, having popped from the amount of pressure that was now against it.

However, all good things must come to an end. Though the supply of cum to Whis's eager mouth seemed limitless, like any delicious treat there was only a finite amount. Whis had drained everyone's balls so thoroughly that they had nothing left to give, and left their cocks so sore that they could not stand any more stimulation. At least Whis could still savor the taste from his belches, or from the flavor that still lingered on his tongue. 

Whis's cum stuffed belly was now nearly as large as the whole rest of his body. Since there stall was rather compact, it was forced up against the side.

"Mmm, what a lovely dinner," Whis mused to himself, as he began to slip into a food coma. "I should really *yawn* ask Beerus about more vacation days..."


End file.
